Accessing web pages and/or servers that present web pages via the internet is common. Communication between users and/or client computing platforms via the internet is common. Presenting information to client computing platforms is known. Communication between users that requires prior authorization by the users is known. Users may access functionality, provided via a network, through web pages and/or mobile applications. Web pages and/or mobile applications may include content presented by servers. Servers may serve web pages to client computing platforms. Using a browser software application to present content to a user on a client computing platform is known.